Biblioteca (Garzas)
by Baru-Black
Summary: Porque para una persona dispersa no hay peor lugar que la biblioteca. Ron/...Draco.


Primera historia sobre cómo el colegio da las instancias para que el amor crezca. Ron y …Draco tienen mucho al respecto.

Gracias Carlos Héctor por todo.

Garzas

Ron se estaba volviendo loco, o al menos esa era su certeza. Llevaba 3 horas intentando empezar a estudiar para luego intentar comenzar a escribir el ensayo sobre "La trascendencia de los centauros en la Inglaterra del siglo XVII" y de su cerebro ya salía humo. Y esto, sumado al hecho de Draco Malfoy entraba y salía de la biblioteca muy poco sigilosamente ¡NO LE ESTABA AYUDANDO!

Todo el mundo parecía haber elegido la biblioteca ese día, lo que en parte lo relajaba ya que significaba que no era el único que estaba atrasado con los deberes de Historia de la Magia, pero es que era taaaaan difícil concentrarse en el cómo los parientes de Firenze habían cambiado el rumbo de la historia, que cualquier cosa fuera de los libros llamaba su atención.

Mientras se percataba de lo desconcentrado que estaba, Ron escuchó a alguien silbar –bastante mal por lo demás-, unos pasos graciosos –como un baile o algo parecido-. No pudo simular su curiosidad. Descaradamente levantó la cabeza para mirar a aquel atentado contra el silencio, vio a Blaise Zabini caminar triunfante entre las mesas, con dos tazas humeantes de café en las manos y un aire de felicidad inmensa. Cuando la mirada de Ron se cruzó con la del moreno, este simplemente le sonrió alegremente y siguió su camino hacia un Theo Nott que muy seriamente escribía en un pergamino. "Zabini debería haber sido Gryffindor, nunca dejaré de creerlo". Ron observó como Nott paraba de escribir al percatarse de la presencia de Blaise, recibía el café de las manos de la otra serpiente y vio también como su rostro se relajaba, algo que sin explicación hizo asomar una sonrisa en la cara del pelirrojo. Otra muestra más de que se estaba volviendo loco: ahora le había gustado pensar que había algo entre Nott y Blaise.

Era la veinticuatroava vez que Malfoy entraba a la biblioteca y ahora, para colmo, ruidosamente comiendo algo ¡cuyo papel dorado era probablemente más costoso que su varita! Y sí, había contado las veces que las serpiente había entrado y salido de la biblioteca. Eso desde que Harry, Hermione y su cerebro lo habían abandonado. Todos los libros que le pareció que eventualmente podrían tener algo relacionado o servirle estaban ahora tirados sobre la mesa y varias garzas de origami volaban en torno a él (el origami mágico era una de sus pasiones más secretas, pero nadie tenía que saberlo). Incluso Zabini le había traído un café al notar su frustración (cuando le traía otro a Nott – ¡cuyo ensayo era más alto que una quaffle!) ¿Cómo habían llegado a llevarse con el moreno Slytherin? Esa era una historia del año pasado, pero ahora eran buenos compañeros, casi amigos diría él.

\- Weasley -una voz tranquila y lejana parecía llamarlo-, Weasley. Pss… Weasley -Ron ya estaba dormitando sobre los libros, hace un rato ya, cuando una mano tocó su hombro, acompañando la voz.

-¡Marfoy! ¡Puaj! Ahora tendré que sacarme el hombro…

-Cállate pobretón y pásame ese tratado -fue lo único que le respondió Draco desde una distancia ¿próxima?

…

…

…

Esperen.

"Esperen y llamen a Madam Pomfrey. Acabo de volverme oficialmente loco", fue lo qué pensó Ron mientras estiraba el brazo en modo automático pasándole el libro (que por lo demás, no tenía idea que era un tratado y menos que le servía realmente para el ensayo) a Malfoy, quien simplemente lo recibió y se fue a sentar con Nott (Blaise, según le había dicho, tenía el trabajo listo, sólo iba a "gastar mi tiempo de forma efectiva y afectiva"). Aún no podía creer que Malfoy estuviera ahí, ¡si jamás visitaba la biblioteca! Ron realmente estaba frustado, y la imagen de las serpientes trabajando concentradamente unas mesas más allá, no le ayudaban en nada. ¡Si incluso Blaise se había quedado dormido!

Absoluta y oficialmente estaba perdido, no iba a lograr terminar –comenzar- el ensayo u.u

Dos siestas después, Ron despertó con una sacudida y se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la biblioteca (sin contar a las dos chicas Huffles que estaban lloriqueando nerviosas más allá por no saber cómo se empezaba un ensayo) y algo extraño había en la mesa "La trascendencia de los centauros en la Inglaterra del siglo XVII" por Ron Weasley.

Y sobre él, una garza de origami de papel dorado.

FIN

Y? Qué les pareció?


End file.
